Debit cards, credit cards, and other types of payment cards may include integrated circuits (ICs) or “chips” that can perform processing on the card to provide secure transactions, among other benefits. Such cards may be referred to as “smart cards,” “chip cards” or “IC cards.” EMV is a standardized payment method for smart cards and payment terminals (“EMV” is not an acronym, but rather a name derived from three companies that created the standard). An EMV card may store payment information within an IC in addition to a magnetic stripe. Some smart cards must be physically inserted into a card reader, while others are “contactless,” meaning that they are capable of transmitting payment card information to a payment terminal without requiring physical contact between the card and the terminal.
Because the cards have limited volume and surface area, power is frequently a limited resource, such that low power transmitters are used to conserve card resources. Additionally, the use of low power transmitters limits the ability of unintended parties to eavesdrop on data transmitted by the card. One such communications protocol to allow smart cards and payment terminals to implement contactless payments is near-field communication (NFC) technology. NFC is a set of communication protocols that enable two electronic devices to establish communication, using limited range transmitters to limit unintended reception of the card information. NFC transmitters typically have a range of four (4) cm or less. Alternatively, card information may be transmitted by other communications protocols, including using cellular, wifi, and other protocols.
Many drive-thru restaurants and other businesses accept NFC-enabled payment cards. In addition, some toll-road operators allow drivers to pay using contactless credit and debit cards at toll booths. Alternatively, a driver may be able to obtain a specialized device (“transponder”) which allows them to pay for tolls without having to stop their vehicle. Each state or jurisdiction may have its own transponder technology, and incompatible technologies may be used across the country and even within the same state.